gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Riata
|variants = |related = Sandking SWB Sandking XL Caracara Caracara 4x4 |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Cavalcade (needle) Cavalcade (dial texture) |inttxd = Cavalcade |carcols = }} |wheeltype = SUV |flags = }} |modelname = riata |handlingname = RIATA |textlabelname = RIATA |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |gensucced = |genpreced = }} The Vapid Riata is an off-road truck featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Doomsday Heist update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Riata is heavily based on the by Bronco6G.com with and turning light strips added below the round headlights. However, unlike the websites Concept, the Riata is a pickup truck rather than a SUV. A bed cap modification can be bought from Los Santos Customs to make it more closely resemble the Bronco Concept. The tail lights are very similar to those of the . Its backend is strikingly similar to the Caracara and its 4x4 variant, which is also manufactured by Vapid. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Riata's heavy-duty suspension and off-road wheels makes it a force to be reckoned with in off-road environments, though while it sports great durability, it is very prone to fishtailing at even medium speeds on asphalt roads. This makes it rather unsuitable for urban driving due to it being very slippery, especially when dealing with congested traffic. While great at dealing punishments from traffic collisions, its high ground clearance means that running over a smaller vehicle or bike can prove hazardous as it can greatly cause a rollover if driving over either smaller cars or objects at medium-to-high speeds. And unlike other heavier vehicles such as the Insurgent, it does not bode well in plowing through traffic as it could stop its momentum as a result. Its tires are also exposed to gunfire and bulletproof tires are a must as to keep it from being punctured. The Riata's bodywork does not deform, no matter how severe the crashes are. In addition, its roof lights still remain operational, even if its shot or crashed repeatedly. GTA Online Overview Inline-4 w/ 4 throttle bodies |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Riata-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Riata-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Riata on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Riata-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Riata on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $380,000. Trivia General *A riata is a type of lasso, or noosed rope, used to capture animals such as horses, further referencing the Ford Bronco. *The default radio stations for the Riata are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and Los Santos Rock Radio. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The cabin doors appear to have a slight offset with the hinges, resulting in them separating from the car itself when fully opened. This is easier to notice via the Vehicle Doors function in the Interaction Menu. *With the addition of the rear cab, it will act as if the rear windows are part of the vehicle’s body, meaning that it can prevent the player from getting shot from the back. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Pickup Trucks